Harvesting of fruit, especially small fruit such as blueberries, is primarily done by hand labor using baskets and shoulder sacks. While mechanical devices to aid the picker have been suggested in the past, e.g., those of U.S. Pat. Nos. 160,341 (1875), 186,921 (1877), and 3,326,345 (1967), these have not gained much popularity, perhaps because of a tendency for the fruit to become hung up in the cloth sleeves or jammed in rigid tubing, and because of the difficulty of use of aids employing cloth sleeves, especially with wet or juicy fruits or in wet weather conditions, and the tendency of these aids to hinder the natural picking articulation of the human hand.